The Great Hazard
by xxXAngelicNightmareXxx
Summary: So, now Shadow is back. His brother wants revenge, and now there's a new girl in town....but there is truly more about her than people might think...I suck at summaries, so plz just read
1. Default Chapter

Hiya again. I'm making a Sonic the Hedgehog story, but I want to tell ya something, Amy has new powers. One is turning into a hedgebat (hedgehog and bat put together), another power is turning into anybody, and the other power you will find out in the story. Well let's get on with the story.

(In Amy's house)

"(Yawn) Good morning Amy." said Rouge. (No answer from Amy) "Amy?" asked Rouge. (Still no answer from Amy) "Amy, please wake up." said Rouge. (And there's still no answer from Amy, and Rouge tickles Amy) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHAHAHA! OK, I'M UP, I'M UP!" laughed Amy. "Good, well let's get going." exclaimed Rouge. "Yeah." said Amy.

"Finally, ya awake." exclaimed Knuckles. "Yeah, I'm hungry." complained Sonic. "You're always hungry." said Knuckles. "Hey! No I'm not!" argued Sonic. "Yeah, uh-huh, sure." argued Knuckles.

"Whatever, any way, what took ya girls so long?" asked Sonic. "It's Amy's fault for not waking up early." said Rouge. "Humph." said Amy. "Can we eat! I'm starving here." said a famished Sonic. "Yeah, I'll make breakfast." said Amy. "Finally." said a relieved Sonic. "Told you you're always hungry." said Knuckles. "Grrrr!" growled Sonic.

(In Eggman's base)

"So Project 52, you know what to do?" asked Dr. Eggman. "Yes." answered Project 52. "You know how to get the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Dr. Eggman. "Yes." answered Project 52. "And you will do anything to get the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Dr. Eggman. "Yes." answered Project 52. "Good, now go do your stuff." ordered Dr. Eggman. "With pleasure." said Project 52. (Project 52 then grins evilly) "HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Things will go according to plan. HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" laughed Dr. Eggman.

(Back in Amy's house)

"Boy am I stuffed." said a full Sonic. "Yeah, that's because you had 4 plates of everything." said Tails. "Don't worry Mr. Sonic, those affects are only temporary." said Cream helpingly. "Yeah, I know, but I think this affect will last a long time." complained Sonic. "My gosh, you're a hog." said Knuckles. "No I'm not! I can't help it that this breakfast was good!" argued Sonic.

"C'mon you guys, no fighting." said Amy. (Amy then puts her elbow on the table and it goes through it)

"WHOA!" yelled a surprise Amy. "What happened Amy?" said a worried Cream. "Chao, chao?" asked a worried Cheese. "My elbow went through the table!" exclaimed Amy. "Do you know what's wrong with Amy, Tails?" asked Rouge. "I don't know, but I think we should go to the lab." exclaimed Tails. "Yeah, let's go!" exclaimed Rouge.

"WHOA!" yelled Amy. "What's the matter Amy?" asked Knuckles. "I-I-I went through the door!" exclaimed Amy.

"Yeah, and I'm the King of Egypt." teased Sonic. "I'm seri- AHHH!" screamed Amy.

" You see! I fell through the door!" exclaimed Amy.

"Alright let's go! X-Tornado, ENGAGE!" said Tails. "Okay, let's go." exclaimed Tails. "Yeah!" agreed everyone.

(At the lab)

"Hmmm, hmmm, mm-hmmm, ok." said Tails.

"What, what's wrong with me!" asked a worried Amy. "Nothing bad, you just have a new power." explained Tails. "Does it have anything to do with my hedgebat and my transformation abilities?" asked Amy. "No, Amy you have telekinesis." explained Tails.

"I do? Cool! Let's see. AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" yelled Amy. (Then all of the wires that were on Amy came off of her) "SWEET!" said Amy. "Wow, it's just like Raven's powers from Teen Titans." said Sonic.

(The lights then turn off)

"What's happening?" asked Cream. "Chao, chao?" asked Cheese.

(The lights then turn on)

"Where is Amy?" asked Cream. "Chao, chao, chao?" asked Cheese.

"AMY!" shouted Sonic.

(In Eggman's base)

"I got the girl." said Project 52. "Good." exclaimed Dr. Eggman.

"Huh, where am I?" asked Amy. "You're in my base." answered Dr. Eggman. "What, why!" asked Amy. "Because you have the other Chaos Emeralds." answered Dr, Eggman. "Oh yeah." exclaimed Amy.

"Yeah, thanks to Project 52, I finally got what I need. E-102 Gamma, put Amy in the tube and we'll deal with her tomorrow." ordered Dr. Eggman.

"Affirmative." exclaimed E-102 Gamma. "NOOOOO!" yelled Amy.

"Project 52, put her to sleep." ordered Dr. Eggman. "Roger." exclaimed Project 52. "Huh, uuuuhhhhhhh." said Amy. (E-102 Gamma puts Amy in the tube)

To be continued…..

Finally, I really hope everybody that reads this will like this. Well please review, and no flames please. (Puppy eyes) Well please read and review.


	2. Who is Project 52?

Hiya it's me again, and I'm continuing my Sonic the Hedgehog story!

Answer to Reviews-

Shadow's Dark Angel: Is Shadow going to be in this story? Hmm, well if you read my story before it came off, you would know. So is he going to be in this story? You'll see!

Rouge1992: Is this going to be a Shadouge fic? I am VERY sorry, but it isn't. Please forgive me all of you Shadouge Fans. But Rouge will be with someone!

Now to start my story!

In Dr. Eggman's base-

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Amy. "You're in Dr. Eggman's base, in a tube." answered Project 52. "Oh, wait I have telekinesis." exclaimed Amy. "AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" yelled Amy. -Project 52 then laughs evilly- "Hey! I was supposed to teleport out of here!" exclaimed Amy. "That's because the tube is telekinetic proof (I know, it doesn't make sense)" answered Project 52. "Just who are you?" asked Amy. "What, you forgot who I am?" asked Project 52. " Huh? I know you? I don't think so." exclaimed Amy. "And why not?' asked Project 52. "Because you're always in a dark corner, and I can't recognize if you're always going to be in that dark corner, duh!" exclaimed Amy. -Then Project 52 gets out of the dark corner- "Now you recognize me?" asked Project 52. "WHAT! But-but-but-but h-how can it b-b-be? I think I'm dreaming. Yeah, I must be dreaming, I am dreaming." sputtered Amy. "No you're not dreaming Amy. This is all real." said Project 52. "How can it be?" asked a shocked Amy.

Outside, somewhere are Sonic and the gang looking for Amy-

"AMY!" called Rouge. "AMY!" called Cream. "CHAO, CHAO, CHAO!" called Cheese. "Where's Amy?" asked Sonic. "I don't know, but I know that we will find her." exclaimed Tails.

"You think Dr. Eggman has something to do with this?" asked Knuckles. "Probably." answered Rouge. "Maybe we should go pay Dr. Egghead a little visit shall we?" asked Sonic. "You know what, for once Sonic has a good idea", teased Rouge. "Whatever, let's just go already!" exclaimed an impatient Sonic. "Ok. X-Tornado, ENGAGE!" shouted Tails. "Okay, let's go save Amy!" said Cream. "CHAO!" exclaimed Cheese. "Alright, let's move!" said Sonic.

In Dr. Eggman's base are Project 52, Amy, and Dr. Eggman, and Project 52 is about to get the rest of Chaos Emeralds using some kind of device-

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" laughed Dr. Eggman. "Time to get what I was supposed to get a long time ago. The Chaos Emeralds." said Dr. Eggman. "Project 52, start now!" ordered Dr. Eggman. "Roger." exclaimed Project 52. -Project 52 then starts typing in something on the computer- "Alright Dr. Eggman. Everything is ready." exclaimed Project 52. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Dr. Eggman. "Alright, time to use the engage switch. " said Dr. Eggman. "Alright." said Project 52. -Project 52 was about to use that switch, but was cut off by an explosion- "What the?" said a shocked Project 52.

"Leave Amy alone!" demanded Rouge. "Project 52, attack them!" ordered Dr. Eggman. "Okay." said Project 52. "Who the heck is Project 52?" asked Sonic? "Oh great, everyone doesn't remember me?" asked a disgusted Project 52. "We know you?" asked Rouge. "Duh." said a disgusted Project 52. "Why don't ya get out of that dark corner so we can see you." suggested Knuckles. -Project 52 then steps out of the shadows and reveals himself- "No way!" said a shocked Sonic. "But, how can it be?" asked a shocked Tails. "Whoa." exclaimed a shocked Knuckles. "Surprised to see me?" asked Project 52. -Sonic and the gang all look at Project 52 in shock- "I take that as a yes." said Project 52 smiling evilly.

To be continued…..

Well, what do ya think? Ya like it? I really hope so. I wonder who Project 52 is? Don't worry, ya all will find out in the next chappie! Please read and review, and please no flames, please! -Note- Amy as you knowe has the rest of the Chaos Emeralds, she puts them in a hidden place. Well, see ya and thanks for the reviews!


	3. Sonic Battle

Hey guys, it's me again! Sorry that I took so long! Well, time to start!

In Eggman's base-

"It can't be… Shadow?" asked a shocked Sonic. "Well, what do think? You see me don't you?" asked an annoyed Project 52(Shadow). "Yup, it's you alright. I can tell by your snotty attitude." exclaimed Sonic. "Whatever. Enough small talk, prepare to fight, all of you." exclaimed Shadow. "What? Please Mr. Shadow, I'm against fighting." said a sad Cream.

"Don't worry Cream, you don't have to fight." exclaimed Rouge. "But, what if you get hurt, then what am I going to do?" asked a worried Cream. "Don't worry, we got it under control." said Knuckles. "Alright." said Cream. "CHAO!" said Cheese. "Grrr, we're not getting any younger you know! Grrr, CHAOS SPEAR!" shouted Shadow. "Get out of the way everybody!" exclaimed Sonic. "My gosh, you're nuts." said Sonic. -Sonic then throws a punch at Shadow, but he dodges it- "My gosh, not only are you slow in the brain, you're also slow with your fighting skills." said Shadow. "Grr, Spin Dash!" shouted Sonic. – Sonic then does a spin dash, and he hits Shadow in the stomach- "Ooof." exclaimed Shadow.

"Not bad Faker." said Shadow. "Secret Spear!" shouted Rouge. -Shadow dodges her attack- "How rude of you to attack when I wasn't even ready!" said a sarcastic Shadow. "Whatever." said an annoyed Rouge. "CHAOS BURST!" shouted Shadow. -Rouge then gets hit by that impact- "Aaahhhh!" screamed Rouge. -Amy, who is still trapped within the tube starts banging on it- "Hello, someone get me out of here!" said Amy. "Alright then, but how do we get you out? Why don't you use your telekinesis?" asked Knuckles. "Because it doesn't work in here." answered Amy. "And I think you have to type in a certain code in that little device to set me free from this prison." explained Amy. "Alright, how hard can that be?" said Knuckles. -He then goes toward the device, but Shadow kicks him across the room- "Aaaarrggghhh!" screamed Knuckles. -Shadow then laughs evilly-

"You can't beat me! I am the Ultimate Life Form!" exclaimed Shadow. -Sonic then grabs Shadow and pushes him against the wall- "What's the matter with you, Shadow? Before you were helping us to save the world from being destroyed, and now you're fighting us. What did we do to make you hate us so much?" asked Sonic. "You were born." answered Shadow. -Shadow then runs on the wall, jumps off of it and while in midair, he does a back flip and kicks Sonic against the wall- "HAHAHAHAHA, my gosh you guys can't even beat a 2 year old with those moves!" laughed Shadow.

"HYYAAAA!" shouted Tails. -Tails attacked Shadow with that laser cannon thingy he had in Sonic Battle, and Shadow got hit- "Aaarrrrggghhhh!" screamed Shadow. "You're going to wish you've never done that." exclaimed Shadow. "CHAOS CONTROL!" shouted Shadow. -Of course he disappears, and shows up in front of Tails and hits Tails with Chaos Spear- "Aaaaahhhhh!" screamed Tails. -He then gets kicked against the wall by Shadow- "Tails!" shouted Cream. "Cheese we just can't stand here watching our friends get hurt." exclaimed Cream. "Chao." agreed Cheese. "Hahahahaha, good-bye Sonic, forever." exclaimed Shadow. -Before he can strike Sonic, Cream attacked him by using Chao Tornado- "Aaaaarggghhhhh!" screamed Shadow.

"Whoa Cream, that was amazing." exclaimed an amazed Knuckles. "Thank you Mr. Knuckles. "Yeah." agreed Sonic and the rest of the gang. "Thank you, but if it wasn't for Cheese, who knows what could have happened." explained Cream. "CHAO, CHAO, CHAO, CHAO, CHAO!" exclaimed Cheese.

"I think we can beat Shadow with one more attack." said Sonic. "You mean Chaos Blast?" asked Tails. "Exactly." answered Sonic. "What, Chaos Blast, hahaha, what a joke." laughed Shadow. "Ready?" asked Sonic. "Yeah." answered the rest of the gang. -Sonic and the gang then float in the air and a bolt comes out of their bodies, and the bolts go in the center of them, and then the bolts form into one big bolt, and it strikes Shadow with one BIG blast- "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Shadow.

Then his body turns silver- "Huh, Shadow, what happened to your body, it's silver." said Sonic. "…That's because I'm not Shadow you nut case." he said. "Not Shadow, then who are you?" asked Rouge. "I'm Shade the Hedgehog, also known as the Ultimate Weapon." answered Shade. "And unfortunately I am Shadow's twin brother." added Shade. "Brother!" asked Tails. "I don't have to repeat myself like a broken record player." said Shade.

"Why did you pretend to be Shadow?" asked Rouge. "Because he wouldn't do all of this stuff I did, and would you like to know why? It's because you taught him the true meaning of saving others lives, you taught him the true meaning of helping, you taught him the true meaning of this so called friendship in which you all share with each other. I was sick of it, so we locked Shadow up in a place hidden where no one can find him or dare to look." answered Shade. "Okay, enough of this, Shade set the Timer Bomb." ordered Dr. Eggman. "Roger." said Shade. -He then sets the Timer Bomb to two minutes- "Shade chaos control E-102 Gamma, yourself, and I out of here." ordered Dr. Eggman. "CHAOS CONTROL!" shouted Shade.-Dr. Eggman, Shade, and Gamma then disappear-

"Oh no we have to get Amy out of the tube and get out of here!" exclaimed Sonic. "Amy said that we have type in a certain code in that little device." explained Knuckles. -Knuckles then types in different codes in the device but fails to type in the right one- "Open…open…OPEN!" shouted Knuckles. "Step aside wise guy, and let me show you how it's done." said Rouge. -She then types in a code and the tube opens- "Tada." said Rouge. "Humph, whatever." said Knuckles.

"Thank you Rouge, know let's get out we have…30 seconds left." explained Amy. -They all start running out of the base, and after they got out, it exploded- "Whew, that was close." said Knuckles. "Yeah, now that we are out of there, can we go to Fiesta Bell, I'm starving." exclaimed Amy. "Yeah, me too, let's go." agreed Sonic. -Then they all went to Fiesta Bell and had a great time-

To be continued……

Whew, this was a long chappie. Not only that, this was the first time I made a story with a fighting scene. Shade is a made up character that LilAngelicBaby and I made up(mostly me). He looks like Shadow but he is silver. LilAngelicBaby and I play Sonic games with him in them. Well read and review and please no flames. Are ya surprised to find out who Project 52 is? Well, bye-bye. See ya.


	4. Shadow's Back

Hey guys/girls! I am back! I am sorry I didn't update sooner, but I'm back! 

At Station Square-

"Boy, that food was good." said Rouge. "Yup… man I am still hungry!" complained Sonic. "What? But you just had FIVE plate specials from Fiesta Bell, FIVE!" said Rouge. "So, what's your point?" asked Sonic. "My goodness, you are such a hog!" said Knuckles. "I am not a hog, I'm a hedgehog, there is a difference between a hog, and a hedgehog!" argued Sonic. "Whatever." said an annoyed Knuckles. "Boy, will you guys ever stop fighting?" asked Amy. -Then they all hear a big crash!-

"Whoa, what was that?" asked Sonic. "HOOHOOHOO!" laughed Dr. Eggman "That laugh sounds familiar." said Tails. "HAHA! Now I'll be able to get the Chaos Emeralds and conquer the world!" exclaimed Dr. Eggman. "Fat chance, Dr. Eggman!" said Sonic. "Oh great, look what the wind blew in Dr. Eggman." said a sarcastic Shade. "Huh? Oh great, just what I needed. Shade take care of them!" ordered Dr. Eggman. 'I always end up doing the hard work. CHAOS CONTROL!" shouted Shade. "Amy, can you track him down?" asked Knuckles. "I'll try……… Sonic, he's behind you!" exclaimed Amy.

"Huh?" exclaimed Sonic. -So Sonic turned around, and Shade appeared and was about to strike Sonic with a kick, but luckily he dodged Shade's blow- "Look who's slow at their fighting skills now!" exclaimed Sonic. "Shut up, Faker! CHAOS SPEAR!" shouted Shade. -That blow then strikes Sonic- "AARRGGHHH!" screamed Sonic. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" shouted Amy. "CHAOS CONTROL!" shouted Shade. -He then appears behind Amy- "Wow, you're a feisty one." exclaimed Shade. "Humph! Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" shouted Amy.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" shouted Shade. "Humph, come on Shade, fight like a man!" exclaimed Amy. "Well, if you want me to, then I will, beautiful. CHAOS BURST!" shouted Shade. –That strike hit Amy- "AAHHHH!" screamed Amy. "Enough of this, Shade get us out of here, pronto!" ordered Dr. Eggman. "Whatever. CHAOS CONTROL!" shouted Shade. "Oh no, they got away!" said Cream, "CHAO!" said Cheese. "Don't worry Cream, we'll get Shade and Dr. Eggbutt later." said Sonic. "Hehehe, okay!" said Cream. "Now let's go home." said Amy. "Yeah, I'm pooped." said Sonic.

At home-

"Ah, finally, we're home." said a relieved Sonic. "Yeah, I am very tired after that long journey." said Rouge. "I'm gonna go for a walk." exclaimed Amy. "Okay, now don't get yourself into trouble!" teased Rouge. "I won't." replied an annoyed Amy.

After that, Amy flew out of her house and took her little walk, or flight, or whatever you want to call it-

"Oh Shadow, where are you?" asked Amy.

So Amy then lands on the beach and relaxes there for a while-

"WOOHOO! SURFS UP DUDE! COWABUNGA!" shouted a surfer hedgehog. "Boys." said Amy. "Hey babe-a-lini, why don't you hang ten? The waves are jammin!" exclaimed the surfer hedgehog to Amy. "No thanks, I'm just here to relax!" said Amy. "Okay, but you don't know what you're missing, the waves are so tender! COWABUNGA!" shouted the surfer hedgehog.

So Amy once again takes flight and lands in the desert-

"Where are you, Shadow?" asked Amy. -She then sits on a rock, and the desert suddenly shakes, and a mysterious place appeared from the sand- "Huh? What's that! I guess…I'll go in." said Amy. -So she goes in and starts seeing unusual stuff- "This place is creepy. EWW, a scorpion! I hate scorpions, and what are these strange hieroglyphics on the walls? What do they mean? Huh? What is that tube?" asked Amy. -So Amy then goes toward the tube, but then a stoned wall blocks Amy from going near the tube- "Hey! How did that…" said Amy but she couldn't finish her sentence. "Hmm, looks like you found the Cursed Tomb." said Shade. "How did you find me hear?" asked a surprised Amy. "Does it really matter?" said a sarcastic Shade. "Uh, yes!" said Amy.

"I don't know why you chose to come in here, but you're going to wish that you never did!" exclaimed Shade. "Humph!" said Amy. "You always choose the hard way now do you? CHAOS SPEAR!" shouted Shade. –Amy easily dodges his attack- "AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" shouted Amy. –When she shouted those three words, a HUGE piece of the wall was thrown toward Shade, but he dodges it- "Hahaha. You have no chance of beating me. CHAOS BURST!" shouted Shade. –That blow struck Amy- "AAAHHHHH!" screamed Amy in pain. "HAHAHA! If I were you, which I'm not, I would just leave this tomb right now!" said Shade. "Well you're not me, and I don't want to leave." explained Amy.

"Trying to be smart with me, eh? Bad idea. You picked the wrong hedgehog to mess with. CHAOS SPEAR!" shouted Shade –Once again, his attack hits Amy- "AAAHHHHH!" screamed Amy. "Hmm, I don't know why you do this. In stead of losing to me, you could've been with me. Just imagine, you and I joining forces, getting everything we want. It's to die for." explained Shade. "…AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!' shouted Amy. –She got another huge piece of the stoned wall and hit Shade with it- "AARRGGHH!" shouted Shade. "Haha!" laughed Amy. "Hmm, not bad Amy, not bad. That was just pure luck, but next time, you won't be so lucky. So another day Amy, another day, CHAOS CONTROL!" shouted Shade. –He teleported himself out of the tomb-

"Okay, now that he left, I wonder what that tube contains?" asked Amy. –She went toward the wall that blocks Amy from getting near the tube, so she goes through it using her telekinesis- "Wow, this power really comes in handy…There's the tube!" said Amy. –So Amy got more close to the tube to see what is inside, and she sees a familiar black hedgehog inside of it-

"Oh my gosh, is that…Shadow! I have to get him out of there! But I don't know the code to put in this device that keeps him locked in there…so I'll just smash it with my Piko Piko Hammer!" exclaimed Amy. -So she smashes the little device, and it explodes, and the tube that was imprisoning Shadow, opens- "Oh my goodness, he's unconscious, I better take him home fast! Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" shouted Amy.

Amy and Shadow then got teleported to Amy's house-

"Hey Amy!" said Sonic. "Hi guys, bye guys!" said Amy in a rush going into her room. "-COUGH, COUGH, COUGH- Was that who I think it was with Amy!" asked Sonic pretty shocked. "Oh Shadow, please be okay." hoped Amy. "……Amy?" asked Shadow awaked. "Shadow, you're okay!" said Amy overjoyed. "Well, of course I'm okay, I am the Ultimate Life Form!" exclaimed Shadow. "I'm so happy, now let's go tell the others!" said Amy. "Oh my gosh, look guys it's Shadow!" exclaimed Rouge. "Good day Mr. Shadow!" said Cream politely. "CHAO CHAO!" said Cheese.

"Well, well, look who's here, it's the so called Ultimate Life Form!" teased Sonic. "Yeah, yeah, keep talking, Faker!" said an annoyed Shadow. "Umm, Mr. Shadow, we saw a hedgehog named Shade, is he your…" said Cream who got interrupted. "You saw Shade? My brother?" asked Shadow. "Yeah, we ran into him a few times, but he chaos controlled himself and Dr. Eggman somewhere. I also ran into him in that tomb." explained Amy. "You went into a tomb?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, and that's where I ran into Shade, and that's where I found you, Shadow." explained Amy. "Yeah, and when we first ran into him, he pretended to be you." said Rouge. "Humph, he must want to be me so badly." said Shadow. "Whatever, can we eat now, I'm starving!" complained a hungry Sonic. -Then everyone looks at him with that little anime sweat drop behind their head- "You are such a hog." said Shadow and Knuckles in unison.

To be continued!

Whew-wee that has got to be the longest chapter I have ever made! Well, I hope you all like this chappie, and PLEASE PLEASE no flames! I know there are a lot of those little slashes, but when I use those little stars, they don't appear in my stories. Well read and review! BYE-BYE!


	5. Another Sonic Battle

Hi guys/girls! I will continue my story. Hope ya like it!

Reviews-

S.P.D Gold Ranger: Thanks for liking my story. When Shadow said that Shade wanted to be him so badly, Shadow was just being sarcastic (as usual). He is SO CUTE when he is sarcastic! -drools-…A-hem… sorry. Shade IS cool and SO CUTE! -drools- A-hem…… sorry again. They MINE! …Uhhhh…

Now we continue with the story.

"…What! I'm hungry!" said Sonic. "Sonic, you're ALWAYS hungry!" exclaimed Rouge. "That's what makes you a hog!" said Knuckles. "You want to say that again?" asked an annoyed. "That's…what…makes…you…a…hog!" said Knuckles slower. "You're going to regret saying that!" said an angry Sonic. -Sonic and Knuckles then start fighting- "Guys, stop!" said Amy. "They just never seem to stop fighting!" exclaimed Rouge. "What I heard is that when guys like Faker and Knuckles fight, it means that they care about each other." said Shadow.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but we have to stop this before they break…" said Amy not being able to finish her sentence. -Then a vase shattered to pieces- "…something." finished Amy. -Amy then uses her telekinesis to break the fight, she also used it to throw out her broken vase- "Why do you guys have to fight all the time!" asked an annoyed Amy. "He started it!" said Sonic. "Ugh!" said Amy annoyed. -Then once again, they all hear a big booming sound- "What was that?" asked a worried Cream. "CHAO?" asked a worried Cheese. "I betcha Dr. Egghead has something to do with it." said Sonic.

Outside-

"HOOHOOHOOHOO! Now I will get the Chaos Emeralds and conquer the world!" said Dr. Eggman. "Yeah, and I'm the Tooth Fairy!" exclaimed a sarcastic Sonic. "Ugh! Guess who's here Doctor." said Shade. "Ugh! It's that spiked rat and his friends. Well, I'm prepared. GO MY E-SERIES ROBOTS!" ordered Dr. Eggman. -All of Dr. Eggman's robots came out of nowhere- "HOOHOOHOO!" laughed Dr. Eggman.

"This doesn't look so good." exclaimed Sonic. -An E-Series robot went to attack Rouge, but she easily dodges it's attack by performing her Secret Spear- "RRRRRAAARRRGGHHH!" shouted Knuckles turning a robot into scraps by using his Flare Punch. -Then even more robots came and were ganging up on Sonic and friends- "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! shouted Amy. -Amy hurled a huge truck on some of the robots- "Heheheh!" cheered Amy. -But then more robots came and got Amy cornered- "Uh-oh!" said Amy.

"Hmm, you stupid rust buckets can't beat me, I am the Ultimate Life Form! CHAOS SPIN!" -Okay, that is a move I just made up. Shadow jumps in the air, spins down toward the robots with a beam surrounding him, and Shadow struck a lot of robots, causing them to explode of course- "Hmm, your weakness disgusts me." said Shadow.

"AAAHHHHH!" shouted Amy. "Amy!" shouted Shadow. -He then goes to find Amy and finds her with a lot of robots closing in on her getting ready to shoot her with their Laser Shocks- "HELP ME!" shouted Amy. -Shadow then goes to Amy and he Chaos Controlled himself and Amy out of the robots' wrath, causing them to shoot each other. Then Shadow appeared on another side of all of this chaos with Amy in his arms-

"Thank-you Shadow." said Amy. "No problem, now stay out of trouble." said Shadow sarcastically going out to defeat more robots- "Humph!" said an annoyed Amy. "Haha! Is that the best ya got?" asked Sonic. "Initiating recovery mode… Strength is at maximum. Must destroy the enemy." said an E-Series Robot. "Ha! What a joke! HHHYYYAAAAA!" shouted Sonic. -Sonic then spin dashes at the robot with maximum speed and tears it to scraps- "He. This is too easy!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Hmm, let's see what you got." said Rouge. -She uses her Beauty Shock on some robots, causing them to explode- "Hmm, alright!" said Rouge. "OH NO! Shade get down there and destroy them!" ordered Dr. Eggman. "Shade get down there and destroy them." mimicked Shade. "What did you say!" asked Dr. Eggman.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" shouted Shade ignoring Dr. Eggman. "This was way too easy." said Knuckles. "Yeah, it was." agreed Shadow. "Hey Shadow. It's been a long time since I last seen you. A month, a year, a millenium?" asked Shade. "Shade. What do you want?" asked Shadow. "Revenge." said Shade evilly.

To be continued…

Whew-wee! This was long. Well what do ya think? I really hope ya like it! PLEASE no flames! In case if ya are wondering, Cream and Cheese stayed at home, and Tails is at his workshop. Well, thankies for the reviews!


	6. A New Rose

HEY GUYS! It's been over a long period of time since I've last updated, so now, here we are with the next chapter!

Oh yeah, for this girl who wanted Rouge to be paired up with Shadow, well I'm sorry that, you know she isn't...but she's gonna be paired up with Knuckles!

"Revenge?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, revenge. Like I told your pathetic friends before, you went onto the good side, and was experiencing the meaning of good. I just couldn't take it anymore! It makes me sick! And to think you're my brother!" Shade exclaimed.

"Hmm, I'm not too happy with you being my brother either." Shadow said.

-it then started raining harshly-

"I've had it with you, Shadow. It's now time to end this!" Shade exclaimed.

"Shade! That's enough, it's time to go to our secret base!" Dr. Eggman exclaimed.

"Prepare to fight, brother." Shade told Shadow, ignoring Dr. Eggman's orders.

"SHADE!" Dr. Eggman shouted.

"Damn it, shut up! Stay out of this!' Shade yelled.

"Shade! I command you to come!" Dr. Eggman shouted getting Shade very irritated.

"...Another day, Shadow...another day..."

And with that, Shade chaos controlled himself and Eggman back to their base.

"Guys, we should head back home, it's raining cats and dogs out here." Sonic said.

"But, shouldn't we stop Eggman?" asked Amy.

"We'll leave Egghead alone, for now." Sonic answered.

"Okay." Amy said.

They all then went home, where Cream and Cheese stood, waiting for the gang to come back.

"We're hoooome!" Sonic chanted.

"Mr. Sonic, guys, you're all so wet, I'll go get you guys some towels." Cream said rushing to a closet with towels.

"That Shade...he really pisses me off..." Shadow said sitting on the couch.

"I got the towels. "Cream exclaimed, giving everyone each a towel.

"So...Shade is really your brother, Shadow?" Rouge asked, drying her head with the towel.

"Unfortunately yes...he told you this, didn't he? And I'm sure I've told you this too." Shadow explained.

"Sorry, I was just being sure." Rouge stated, her arms crossed.

"Ok, we're all done with the towels, right? I'll put them away." Amy said.

-She tried using her telekinesis to put back all the towels back into the closet, but the thing was, the towels didn't even budge-

"What? Oh no...my telekinesis...it's gone!" Amy gasped.

"Hmm...I guess it was only temporary." Tails said walking into the house, grabbing a towel and drying his fur.

'What?" Amy asked.

"Amy, it's ok, you're still very powerful." Cream said trying to make her feel better, while Chees agreed with her.

"But, I was really enjoying that power!" Amy complained.

"I'm sorry." Cream said.

The rain was pouring down like Niagara Falls. The thunder roaring, and the lightning blasting. Cream looked out the window to look at the rain. But then her eyes widen with shock after seeing something in the sky.

"G-guys! Look! There's something in the sky!" Cream said shocked.

Everyone gathered in on the window, and spotted a red flash in the sky, and saw it that it was crashing down on the ground below.

"Oh my goodness...what is that!" Rouge asked, but everyone just stared out the window.

The red flash was coming closer to the ground below, and then, that flash of red light hit the ground right into the backyard of the house.

"Oh my! What if its an alien!" Cream shrieked.

"CHAO!" Cheese exclaimed, afraid.

"I'm going to go check it out." Shadow said.

Shadow then went out into the backyard, and saw a quite deep hole in the ground. He went up to the hole, and looked into it, and his eyes then widen.

The rest of the cast went into the backyard as well and looked into the hole. They were shocked at what they saw.

They found lying in the hole, a female black bat, with long red hair, and a black shirt and skirt. She was just lying in there, unconscious.

"Oh my god...it's a girl..." Amy said worriedly.

"A pretty girl." Sonic added.

"Hey!" Amy said her eyes flaring with anger.

"What?" Sonic said backing away from Amy.

"Guys, now is not the time." Shadow said.

Shadow jumped into the hole, lifted the unconscious bat in his arms, jumped back out, and brought the girl into the house. Everyone else followed. Shadow placed her on the couch. Cream, being the most caring, placed a pillow under the bat's head.

"Is Ms. Bat going to be alright?" Cream asked worriedly.

"I'm sure she'll be ok...hopefully..." Sonic answered.

"Hmmm, but that was some crash, though..." Rouge added.

The bat started stirring in the couch, all eyes were on her. The girl's eyes then slowly opened out of their eye sockets, revealing two tired eyes.

"...W-where am I?" she asked.

"You're at our house." Sonic answered.

The girl struggles to get up, but Sonic pushed her back into the couch.

"You should really rest after that fall you just experienced." Sonic said.

"N-no...I should really go...!" the girl said, getting up to her feet, but almost falling. She got her balance back, and then started flying toward the door.

"Wait! Ms. Bat! You really shouldn't go outside! It's rainig a lot, and you can catch a cold!" Cream insisted.

"She's right, you can get pretty sick out there...so maybe you should stay here." Knuckles added.

"But..."

"They're right...come on, stay." Sonic said.

"Please?" Cream asked.

"...Ok...if you insist...and I-I guess I'll be sleeping in the living room, right?" the girl said.

"No you don't have to, I mean, hey, you can crash in with me if you want." Sonic said grinning.

"Hey!" Amy said, smacking Sonic on the back of his head.

"Hey, what was that for! I was being polite!"

Amy, wipped out her hammer and started swinging it at Sonic, but she missed, and smashed a vase into a bagillion of pieces(it was a big vase)

"Aww man! Amy! You broke the vase! It was very expensive!" Sonic complained.

"It's your fault!"

"Umm, don't worry, I can clean it.." the girl said.

The girls hands started to glow with a dark energy surrounding it, and the the vase pieces had that dark energy glow around it as well, and it was then floated to the garbage can and thrown out.

"...Hey...that sort of looked like the time when I picked up a shattered vase when I had telekinesis..." Amy said.

"...Uhh..."

"You have telekinesis!" Amy asked.

"Y-yeah..." the girl said.

"Funny...once I lost my telekinetic powers, a girl with telekinetic powers shows up." Amy said.

"I'm sorry...I guess when I...took a "break" from my telekinetic powers, and had it transferred to who ever, it was transferred to you..." the girl said.

"Why did you take a break from it?" Amy asked.

"...Don't worry..." the girl said.

"Hey, what's your name?" Sonic asked.

"S-Sakora...Sakora the Bat..." she answered.

"Wow...that's a nice name." Cream said.

"Thank you." Sakora said smiling.

"Hmm...it's already 1:23 in the morning...I'm going to go to bed..." Knuckles said with a yawn.

"Yeah, me too." Rouge said.

"Us too." Tails and Cream added.

And with that they all went to bed.

"Uhh...umm...so...I am...going to sleep in my regular clothes?" Sakora asked.

"No, you should put on something comfortable." Sonic said.

"But I don't have--"

"Ooh! I got some night gowns for you!" Amy said.

She went up into her room to pick out a night gown for Sakora, and came back down with a short(very short) pink night gown and gave it to Sakora, and Sonic's jaw just dropped.

"You can wear that." Amy said smiling.

"Umm...o-ok..." Sakora said looking at the night gown and then went to find the bathroom to change in.

"Amy...don't you think that that night gown is a little too small for Sakora? I mean...yeah, for you it fits fine...but...Sakora is taller than you...and her body is MORE curvier than yours..." Sonic said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to--"

"Shadow, don't you agree with me that that night gown is too small?" Sonic asked Shadow(who was hardly paying any attention to all of this).

"...What...?"

"Don't you agree with me?"

"Uhh...yeah...sure..."

"See, even he agrees with me, Amy." Sonic said.

Sakora came back down to the living room, desperatley trying to pull the bottom of the night gown lower. Sonic's jaw dropped, Shadow just stared.

"Umm...thanks again for the night gown...umm Annie." Sakora said, still trying to bring down the night gown.

"You're welcome...and it's Amy." Amy corrected.

"Oh...sorry..."

"It's ok..."

"So...good night..." Sakora said.

She then sat on the couch.

"Hey, really, Sakora, you can sleep with me...there's plenty of room on my bed..." Sonic said grinning, only getting a slap on his face from Amy as a response.

"Time to go to sleep, Sonic!" Amy said angrily.

"I know, but I don't want Sakora to be lonely."

"Time to go to sleep Sonic!"

"But--"

"Now!"

Amy pushed Sonic up the stairs taking him to his room(they sleep in different rooms by the way)

"Aww...good night Sakora!" Sonic yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Good night..."

And with that Sakora turmed off the living room lights, lied down on the couch, and closed her eyes ready for slumber.

"Here..."

Sakora opened her eyes, sat up, and saw Shadow holding a pillow and a blanket in his hands.

"...Huh?"

"Here...a pillow and a blanket..."

Shadow placed the pillow and blanket on Sakora's lap.

"Umm...thank you...umm...uhh..."

"...It's Shadow..."

"Oh..sorry...thank you, Shadow..."

"Yeah...whatever..."

"...Ok..."

"Anyways...g'night..."

"Good night..."

And with that, Shadow left to his room, Sakora placed the pillow on the couch, and layed herself back into the couch, and covered herself, and finally went to sleep.

_"No...leave me alone..." Sakora said._

_"No...I will not..."_

_"No...no...NO! STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_"Damn it, shut up! Don't resist me!"_

_"No! Stop! STOP!"_

"Sakora! Sakora, wake up!" Sonic yelled, shaking her shoulders.

"...NOOO!" Sakora screamed.

"Sakora!"

"!...W-what...?"

"Ms. Sakora, what happened!" Cream asked worriedly.

"...What...what do you mean...?"

"You were screaming things while you were asleep..." Rouge said.

"...I-I was...?"

"Yes you were." Shadow answered.

"I-I'm sorry...it was a dream I had..."

"From the sounds of it...I'm guessing it was a nightmare..." Shadow said.

"...It was..."

"I'm sorry Sakora...man...I knew you should've slept with me..." Sonic said.

Amy's eyes flared with anger.

"...What?" Sonic asked.

"...Sakora, what are you wearing?" Knuckles asked.

"Umm...Amy's night gown..."

"That night gown looks a little small on you." Knuckles said.

"That's what I said." Sonic said.

"Next time you need a night gown, come to me." Rouge said.

"Umm...ok." Sakora replied.

Sakora went into the bathroom, and came back with her regular clothes on(they a little dirty after the crash)

"Hmm...I think you're gonna need some new clothes too." Rouge added.

"Yeah..." She admitted.

"Shadow, you should take her to the mall to get some clothes." Rouge asked.

"What? Why me?" Shadow asked.

"Because I said so, now go."

"...Fine...come on Sakora..." Shadow said grabbing her wrist and taking her outside.

"People just can't say no to me." Rouge laughed.

"No." Knuckles said.

"Very funny..." Rouge said her arms crossed.

-outside in the city-

"...We're here." Shadow said still holding Sakora's wrist.

"We're at the mall?" Sakora asked.

"Yes we are...now hurry and go pick out some clothes..."

"Ok."

-after Sakora was done picking out some clothes-

"Wow...most of the clothes you picked out are red and black." Shadow said.

"Yeah...red and black are my favorite colors...its the best combination of colors, don't you think?" Sakora said smiling.

"Yeah...I guess..."

"Oh! I just sort of realized that you're red and black, too! Just like me!"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I'm done picking out, so now we go to the cash register dude?"

"Yes, so let's go."

-at the cash register-

"Hmm...the total cost of the clothes is $372.83." The cash register dude said.

"Umm...Shadow...I--"

"It's ok...I got it..." Shadow answered, taking his wallet out of his leather jacket(yeah, a leather jacket), gives the cashier the money, grabs the bags of Sakora's clothes, and leaves with her.

"Thank you Shadow..." Sakora said.

"Yeah, well...next time don't count on me to pay for your stuff 'cause I'm not always going to be there for you..."

"Ok, I'm sorry..."

"It's fine...but like I said before-- "

-Shadow was then interrupted by Sakora getting blasted by some sort of beam and landing in the street, with cars driving by-

"Sakora!" Shadow ran toward Sakora, and lifted her out from the street and on to the sidewalk-

"Sakora...Sakora you alright?"

"I'm baaaack..." Shade said tossing his Chaos Emerald up and down, grinning evilly.

To be continued...

Whew finally...sorry this came out blech...I was sort of bored and I just wanted to continue...just please no flames...please?


End file.
